


Prompt 56- Saw

by WolfQueen91



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir Friendship, Sacking of Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Jaskier comes to Kaer Morhen for the first time.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert & Vesemir
Kudos: 22
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 56- Saw

The first time Jaskier saw Kaer Morhen, the bard was surprised to say that he was... underwhelmed.

After all, as a home of Witchers, Jaskier had expected it to be… robust, complete.

Instead, it was a crumbling fortress from decades past. A massive tomb surrounded by snowy peaks.

Geralt seemed oddly unsure as they approached the outer gates, whistling to alert the inhabitants of their arrival. 

The gates were opened and, as they walked in, Jaskier got his first view of Geralt's fellow witchers.

A grey haired witcher, visibly older than Geralt crossed his arms upon sight of the human beside the White Wolf, "Who's this then, Geralt?"

"Jaskier. The bard I told you all about." Geralt hummed, "Eskel here yet?"

"You beat him here." The old man answered, "Lambert hasn't arrived yet either. Go stable your horse. I'll show your bard to a room. Coën won't be here this winter."

Geralt frowned, concern briefly showing, "...is he…?"

"Alive, just too far south to make it back before the snows block the pass." Vesemir motioned for Jaskier to follow him.

After a small nod from Geralt, the bard followed the old witcher, looking around with a small frown on his face, "So…"

"Why are you here, bard? Here to sing away our secrets?" Vesemir glanced over his shoulder, "You won't get anything. There is nothing left to find here."

".... honestly, I came here to see where Geralt came from." Jaskier replied, "To learn about the Witchers as they were… and to help immortalize them."

Vesemir paused, turning to eye him, thoughtful, "...Immortalize?"

"they say one can live forever in the minds of the masses...song and stories help to keep the memory of those long gone alive and strong." Jaskier smiled, "However ..if you'd prefer I not, then I shall not."

Vesemir thought about his words, frowning, "...You should win Lambert over first. Get his approval, then we'll see about sharing the stories of our keep with you."

Jaskier beamed in delight, "Of course! I shall of course take the utmost care! I understand how terrible the tragedies that happened here were-"

"Geralt told you?" Vesemir frowned deeper.

"oh not much. Simply told me that there had been an attack and almost all of the wolf School had been destroyed. I did not wish to push, so I did not… but… seeing your home now… well, it is as though the soul of your keep has called out for her story to be read."

Vesemir eyed him again before continuing to walk, "....it was a combined attack. By mages and human peasants. They had...been incensed by the baron who aimed them at us… the mages, well they wanted the secrets to creating more Witchers and the witcher mages refused. It… it ended with the lives of all but five Witchers."

"Five? But Geralt has only ever mentioned three, aside from himself…?" Jaskier blinked in confusion as Vesemir grimaced.

"Remus. Died a decade back, striga." Vesemir sighed, "Geralt brought his medallion home."

Jaskier nodded, quiet as Vesemir stopped outside a room, "You're welcome to this room until we get one cleared out for you. It's normally Coën's room, but...as he won't be here…"

"Yes yes, thank you very much." Jaskier smiled, stepping into the room and peering around.

Yes, seeing Kaer Morhen didn't mean you truly saw it for what it was. The remains of the home of a dying breed, a living tomb for those that had died in its last days of true glory.

Kaer Morhen was what kept the memory of those long gone alive.


End file.
